


Good, You're Mine

by Sunoo_Lover



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Children Avert Your Eyes, Drabble, Fingering, Fluff, Hickeys, Highschool Party, Jake lies about Jungwon's age, Jay Has a Pain Kink, Jay is 18(senior), Jungwon is 16(sophomore), Jungwon's a tease, M/M, Master/Pet kink, Nerd Jungwon, Overstimulation, Party, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Secret Relationship, Slight Hardcore, Slow Burn, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Virgin Jungwon, bttm!Jake, bttm!Jungwon, degrading, dombttm!Jungwon, more overstimulation, subtop!jay, top!Jay, top!sunghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunoo_Lover/pseuds/Sunoo_Lover
Summary: "He's a senior, he's just small for his age." The lie slips out easily and Sunghoon has to hold down a laugh. He didn't think Jake would try to blatantly lie his way into getting his friend to sleep with Jungwon, but he wasn't about to stop him. Instead, he found it kind of hot.Jay thumbs his chin in consideration, his eyes flickering between Jake and Jungwon. The boy was obviously out of it, he could tell by the way he didn't even try to listen in to their conversation, opting to chugging Jake's drink unbeknownst to him. The drunker he was, the easier it was for Jay to bed him, he supposed. "Please, you're the only fuckboy I've met that actually uses condoms. I don't want him to end up with an STD or any of that shit, he'd never trust me to help him again." Jake's final plea convinces Jay, the blonde nodding with a sigh.// Where Jake brings Jungwon to his first high school party.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Shim Jaeyoon | Jake & Park Sunghoon
Comments: 129
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, I'm so excited to see how you guys like it!
> 
> **READ THE TAGS BEFORE CONTINUING**  
>  If you don't like it, don't read :)

Loud, muffled music fills Jungwon’s ears as he steps out of Jake’s car, his eyes meandering over the house across the street. Every window was lit up with a yellowish glow, the two far windows on the left of the first story being the only exceptions. Streams of fluorescent red, green, and blue lights flash from those windows, and Jungwon could already tell this house was packed full of sweaty, hormonal teenagers judging by the long line of cars backing up the property’s driveway, some spilling onto the curb. 

“Damn, Heeseung must’ve invited too many people again.” He hears his friend murmur under his breath. He hears his car door click and looks over to see the headlights blinking before the car shut off. Jake locked the doors. His only means of escape was eliminated and before he could catch it, a sigh of regret parts from his lips. He shouldn’t be here - he should be at home studying for his Chemistry unit test - but he couldn’t reject his best friend’s offer to loosen up. Not when Jake unjustly flashed his puppy eyes and so cutely begged him to give his schoolwork a rest. 

Jungwon could feel Jake’s eyes on him as he hesitantly walks around the car to join his friend, the other wrapping an arm around his shoulder. The touch provided very little comfort, but he holds his tongue and allows Jake to lead him across the street to the house booming with music. 

“Everyone deserves a break sometimes, you know? All you do is study. Some real fun every once in a while wouldn’t kill you.” Jake chuckles out. It was like he could sense how timid Jungwon was because he then feels a hand rubbing small circles between his shoulder blades, silently consoling him. 

“Yeah. . .” Jungwon breathes out, trying to mentally prepare himself for the night ahead. School has been a heavy weight on his shoulders, especially since he chose to enroll himself in advanced classes when he was only a sophomore. His life revolved around studying, but the mental taxation has been overwhelming lately. 

_I deserve time for myself too._

He surprises Jake by reaching out and shoving the front door open only to be immediately greeted with a strong, sickening stench. He sucks in a few shallow breaths, not particularly enjoying the smell but he felt like he knew what it was. He’s smelled this before on his parents when they were feeling extra frisky. 

“Is there alcohol here?” He asks, his voice almost drowned out by the raucous music. He feels the warmth around his neck fade and turns to see Jake close the door, his chest tightening at the idea of his friend being more than two feet away from him. He couldn’t recognize anyone here, how was he supposed to have a good time if he was left alone?

“Yeah, I think so! You’ll get used to the smell, it takes a while to get used to the taste though.” Jake has to shout to be heard, the bass thumping so loud they could feel it reverberate in their chests. 

“Taste?!” Jungwon narrows his eyes at his long-time best friend, the corners of his mouth turned down. “You didn’t say anything about drinking, hyung. I don’t know if I can do that. . .” He drones off and slides his hands into the pocket of his hoodie, obviously uncomfortable with the idea. 

“C’mon, I told you I would help you loosen up, Wonie. You don’t have to get drunk, tipsy is good too.” He watches Jake shrug with a reassuring smile. “Your grandma already knows you’re staying over tonight, you can wear some of my clothes home if yours smell like beer. There’s no way we could get caught.” His willpower is once again shattered by Jake’s nonchalant yet cheerful attitude, and he finds himself letting Jake grab his wrist and lead him to the kitchen. 

The hallway was a tight squeeze, people shoving past each other to try to make it into the life of the party in the living room. Others used the hallway to have passionate makeout sessions against the wall, one scandalous pair getting a little too handsy and Jungwon finds himself adverting his eyes, blush bubbling to his cheeks. 

_How is Jake hyung not phased by any of this? Has he done this before?_ His mind begins to wander, thoughts filling up his head until he forces himself to shut down the calculating, responsible part of himself. He didn’t need to know if Jake has done this before and he definitely didn’t want to find out if his best friend has ended up drunk against the wall like those people he saw a few moments prior. 

A bit of relief washes over him as they reach the kitchen and he finds there are significantly less people here. In the center of the room was a long island stacked with dozens of red plastic solo cups, empty and half drinken ones slewn across the counters and littering the floor. Jake swipes two unused cups from a stack and walks to the refrigerator, inspecting the host’s stock. 

“I’m not going to give you hard liquor or rum, you’d be black-out drunk in minutes.” He laughs at himself and pulls two cans of beer out, shutting the fridge door with his foot. “This may taste bad at first but trust me, it’s worth it.” Jungwon swallows thickly as he watches Jake empty the contents of one can into a solo cup, not sure of the purpose of the transfer but he knew he had to avoid leaving his cup sitting. He really didn’t want to deal with someone spiking his drink. 

Jake slides the cup across the island to Jungwon with a grin, bringing his own cup up to his lips. He takes a big gulp and licks his lips, flashing a smile to his dongsaeng. “See? Not so bad.” He quips, going back down for another sip. 

Jungwon, on the other hand, had a hard time willing himself to even pick up his cup. His fingers twitch by his side and he leans against the counter behind him, his eyebrows knitted in confliction. He didn’t have to do this. If he told Jake he was truly uncomfortable, he knew he would be out of the house and in the safety of Jake’s car within minutes. But Jake already went through the trouble of giving his grandma an excuse, wasting gas money to drive him here, and is even offering Jungwon an alibi to let himself let loose for a while. 

_When the hell will I get another opportunity like this?_ He thinks as he fists the cup into his hands and swiftly brings it to his lips. He lets the liquid flow between his lips then reels back, immediately grimacing at the strong taste. 

Jake barks a laugh and drops his own cup, slapping a hand down on the counter. “Your face! That’s hilarious, you look like you’re gonna spit it out!” His euphonious laugh causes a smile to crack on Jungwon’s lips, his neck burning with embarrassment. He sucks a breath in through his nose and quickly swallows, a burning sensation following down his throat and into his belly. 

“That’s so disgusting! How can you drink it so easily?” He hisses, laughter quickly following. He sticks his tongue out and wrinkles his nose, showing Jake his distaste only to hear him chuckle. 

“I _told_ you, you have to get used to it. You don’t drink for the taste, you drink for the feel. Try holding your breath next time, it helps.” 

“I’m so glad you waited until now to tell me,” he playfully scorns. He takes another sip, following Jake’s tip this time, and is able to swallow the disdainful drink within a few seconds. He grins, proud of himself for handling it so well. When he looks up he sees Jake’s attention has been taken by a tall ravenette, his smile shrinking when he realizes Jake didn’t see his accomplishment. 

Jungwon leans across the island to get a better look at the boy but ends up making awkward eye contact. He jerks his head to the side and busies himself with his drink, only looking up when he hears Jake mention his name. 

“This is Jungwon, he’s only a high school sophomore but he’s too good all the time.” He blushes at his friend addressing him in such a way, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly when the unnamed boy shoots him a cultivated smile. “I brought him here ‘cause he needed a break, just like how you did for me.” Jungwon’s eyebrow quirks up at this. How didn’t he know Jake has been to drinking parties before? Was he really _that_ stuck into his studies? 

“Wonie! This is Sunghoon, I met him a few weeks after school started.” Jungwon blanks, obviously dumbfounded. It was almost halfway through the school year, how had he not known about Jake’s new friends? He was a little slow to recover, the alcohol in him already slowing down his thought process, but not by much. 

“Oh. Uh, nice to meet you, and thanks for letting me be here. I know I’m really underaged, so. . .” He pauses and licks his lips, glancing up to Jake feasibly. “You have a really nice house. Do you have parties like these often?” He tries his hand in small talk, his hand wrapping around his cup to take another swig, feeling tension leave his muscles when Sunghoon tentatively smiles, proving he wasn’t the only one feeling a little awkward. 

“This isn’t my house, it’s my friend’s. If you stay in here, you probably won’t see him. He likes to be the center of attention sometimes, especially when he’s drunk.” Sunghoon shakes his head and Jungwon observes as he leans closer to Jake, whispering something into his ear. Jake’s eyes light up and he pulls back, looking into Sunghoon’s unreadable eyes before he glances over to Jungwon. 

Jake whispers back and the only thing he can pick up on is “. . . get him. . . he can see if Jungwon’s. . .” He internally groans, already not liking Jake’s new idea. If it was something he has to hide, it most likely wasn’t smart. But they weren’t here to do smart things, were they? 

He gulps down the rest of his cup and wipes his lips with his sleeve. He wasn’t going to worry about whatever Jake was planning, but he wasn’t just going to let him get away with planning right in front of him. He reaches across the island and snatches Jake’s solo cup, now sipping on what was left of his beer. He watches his friend strike a pout and a coy smirk reaches his lips, his shoulders shrugging. “Are you going to tell me what you’re talking about?” He questions, already assuming the answer was going to be no. 

It could be the beer finally affecting Jungwon, but he could’ve sworn he saw Sunghoon’s eyes gleam when Jake pouted, his tongue slotting out to moisten his lips. He sees Sunghoons hand move around Jake’s waist and suddenly his perception of what the two were whispering about was thrown off, but he thought he heard his name. 

Jake’s eyes also radiate something Jungwon’s hazy brain fails to understand - more or less chose to not understand - and his hand that was resting on the bar quickly disappears under the counter. “I- uh, You shouldn’t worry about it Wonie. Sunghoon knows a lot of people here, I thought maybe he could introduce you to some of them. You know, so you know them for when we come here next time.” 

_‘Next time?’ When did I agree to a ‘next time’?_ He’s pulled from his thoughts when he hears a soft **smack** and watches Sunghoon hiss, pulling his hand away from Jake. “Shit, okay. I’ll go find him, but when I come back,” He stops himself, his eyes darting towards Jungwon as if he just remembered there was another person in the room. He spins on his heel and leaves to the living room, leaving the two friends in silence. 

The youngest boy’s mouth falls open as he suddenly pieces Sunghoon’s actions with his words, Jake catching on to his surprise with dilating eyes. “We’ve. . . been a thing for about two months now.” He mutters while he grabs himself a second beer, not bothering with a solo cup this time. “I wanted to tell you earlier but we wanted to keep quiet about it. Plus, I didn’t want to add to your stress.” He says sheepishly, his hands fidgeting with the can. 

Jungwon’s mouth closes for a second, trying to absorb this new information but it was like there was fog in his brain. “I understand, you don’t need to explain yourself.” He whispers out. They would need to talk about this some other time when Jungwon could actually compute that his best friend was in a sexual relationship, and _had_ been for two months, yet he only just found out. He was glad he was finding out all this new stuff about his friend but now he wishes he didn’t put so much time into his studies. Maybe he put up a barrier between his friend on accident and didn’t even realize. 

He takes a big swig of his drink, trying his hardest to comprehend what Jake's told him. He gives up only seconds later, his mind too boggled to really think things through. “I don’t think I should drink anymore, I’m feeling pretty, foggy.” He struggles to find the right words, this sensation completely new to him. His sense of responsibility was so suppressed that he no longer had a knot in his stomach about being in a stranger’s house illegally drinking. He felt a new kind of relief that spurs him to walk around the island, his steps misaligned but his ability to walk was still there. 

He feels Jake tense under him when he pulls the brunette into a hug, nosing his head into the boy’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I’ve been a bad friend lately. I’ll make it up to you, start spending more time, you know?” He huffs a content sigh when Jake’s arms wrap around him, patting his back in an almost motherly fashion. 

“Nah, I understand Won. School is important to you, you’re such a hard worker that you forget about other things sometimes,” Jake pauses to collect his words, not nearly as mind-boggled as Jungwon is. “And that’s okay, but if you want to come over more so we can talk about a few things, I wouldn’t mind.” 

“Uh. Hoon, I think we’re interrupting something here.” An unfamiliar voice causes Jungwon to pull away from Jake, his eyes flitting to the doorway of the kitchen. There was someone new with Sunghoon - a blonde boy. 

He doesn't notice the way Sunghoon's eyes harden at him when his hands drop down to Jake's waist, eventually sliding back to the island to steady himself. A dorkish grin spreads across his drunk-flushed cheeks as Jake holds his hands up defensively. "We weren't doing anything bad, he's just had too much to drink too fast." Jake quickly explains and Sunghoon raises his eyebrow, slowly nodding. 

"We'll come back to this later," Sunghoon starts, causing Jake to groan and cover his face. Jungwon snickers unsympathetically and turns to the newcomer Sunghoon was gesturing to. "This guy here is one of my best friends, Jay." The aforementioned boy awkwardly waves at the inebriated boy, getting a curt nod in response. 

". . . You brought me in here to show me this?" Jay questions in a hushed tone, not wanting to chance Jungwon hearing him over the music. His eyes slide over the boy's lithe frame, the corner of his lip tilting up in a small smirk. "Don't get me wrong, he's kinda cute. There's no way he's old enough for me though, he looks 15," 

The tall ravenette rolls his eyes and beckons Jake over with two fingers, staring pointedly down at his boyfriend. "He said Jungwon's too young, he's not doing it." 

Jake bites his bottom lip and shakes his head, looking at Jay with soft eyes. "He's a senior, he's just small for his age." The lie comes out easily and Sunghoon has to hold down a laugh. He didn't think Jake would try to blatantly lie his way into getting his friend to sleep with Jungwon, but he wasn't about to stop him. Instead, he found it kind of hot. 

Jay thumbs his chin in consideration, his eyes flickering between Jake and Jungwon. The boy was obviously out of it, he could tell by the way he didn't even try to listen in to their conversation, opting to chugging Jake's drink unbeknownst to him. The drunker he was, the easier it was for Jay to bed him, he supposed. "Please, you're the only fuckboy I've met that actually uses condoms. I don't want him to end up with an STD or any of that shit, he'd never trust me to help him again." Jake's final plea convinces Jay, the blonde nodding with a sigh. 

"Fine, but you're dealing with aftercare. I don't have the patience for bottoms who want to be babied." Jay could almost laugh as he watches the Aussie's face drop at the idea of cleaning cum off of his best friend's naked body. Nevertheless, he breathes out an agreement and turns around to his friend, excited he was going to experience another way to relieve himself of stress. 

"Well, i- Wonie no!" He yells at the boy with a now empty solo cup between his lips. "Did you drink all of it?? Oh my god, you're like a child!" He groans in irritation as he swipes the cup out of Jungwon's mouth only to be mocked by his giggles. The two boys in the doorway of the kitchen couldn't help but laugh at the duo, Sunghoon's heart tingling with a few more emotions as he watches his adorably aggravated boyfriend shove Jungwon towards Jay. "We'll be down here, call Hoon when you're done or whatever." He grunts and grabs Sunghoon's arm on the way out of the room, leaving Jungwon alone with a slightly tipsy Jay. 

.

.

.

It wasn’t hard for Jay to corral the intoxicated boy up the stairs. Jungwon was silent up until he tripped halfway up the stairs and ended up bashing his cheek against the banister. The fall seems to sober him up a bit though, his eyes losing their cloudy glaze as he pulls himself up to his feet. 

He was still rubbing his cheek by the time Jay guides him into a bedroom. “It’s not swollen, is it?” he mutters, his eyes perusing the room in search of a mirror. A snort pulls his attention back to the other boy in the room, watching as he tries to conceal his smile behind his hand. “What? It hurts and I don’t want Jake to see it. He’ll make fun of me for being an idiot,” he grumbles. 

Jay almost wants to throw a playful jab at Jungwon, telling him he should’ve been watching where he was going, but he stuffs the urge down in his chest and shakes his head. “It’s not swollen, just red. It should be gone in an hour if you’re lucky.” He pulls his phone out of his back pocket, checking the time before setting it on his dresser. He wouldn’t be needing it anytime soon, not when he was about to have Jungwon at his mercy. 

There was a small break of silence between the boys, the hum of the thundering music from downstairs not enough to mask the soft _click_ of Jay locking the bedroom door. 

Jungwon freezes at the sound, his discontented expression dropping into one of confusion. “Where’s Jake?” He asks, his hands feeling his pockets for his phone. 

_Are you serious? I did_ not _leave it in the car. I_ can’t _be that dumb._

“He told me to bring you up to get some rest. Figured you could need it after drinking so much at your first party.” Jay effortlessly fibs, his lips curling up into a lopsided smirk. 

“So why are _you_ here? Why didn’t he come up with us?” Jungwon spills question after question, a little on edge from hearing the door lock. He suddenly wanted to be back downstairs with his best friend, even if he had to deal with being a third wheel. 

Jay fights back the urge to complain, now wishing he had made sure Jungwon was blackout drunk before bringing him to his room. “I don’t think you would’ve been able to find the bedrooms without my help, I practically had to carry you in here.” He rolls his eyes in exaggeration while he walks past the stiff boy, moving to sit on the corner of his bed. “Jake’s probably downstairs with his tongue down Hoon’s throat. You should be happy they’re not in a room yet, they get _loud_.” He suppresses a chuckle when he sees the cute boy’s face flush. 

“I . . . didn’t need to know that much.” Jungwon susurruses, his cheeks feeling too hot. He bites his lip and turns just in time to catch the way Jay’s eyes rake over his body, suddenly feeling very exposed, even though he was wearing a thick sweatshirt that covered him down to his upper thighs. 

He quickly bows his head to avoid eye contact, his gaze on the floor while his mind surges with thoughts that slowly begin to clear his muddled mind. The way Jay was looking at him wasn’t the way a stranger would look at another stranger unless he was a pervert. He wasn’t exactly well-informed when it came to sex, but the look in Jay’s eyes definitely wasn’t something he could compare to something as simple as a crush. 

His eyes widen as he remembers where he’s seen that look before. The first and last time he watched porn, back when he had time for himself. It was the same look the pornstar gave the girl he was on top of and it was the last thing Jungwon saw before he slammed his laptop closed, too embarrassed to even think of getting off on watching random people fuck. 

His mind then wanders to Jake. Has Sunghoon looked at him like this? Has _Jake_ looked at Sunghoon this way? ‘They get _loud_ ,’ Jay’s words ring through his head and his blush deepens, finally grasping the implication behind them. 

_They’ve fucked. Jake, his friend of 6 years, has_ fucked _someone._ The effects of the alcohol had to be waning with how awake his mind suddenly felt. 

Was Sunghoon his first? How many times has Jake had sex? Was he the one being fucked? Obscene questions cycled through his mind, some dirty enough to make Jungwon wonder why he was even thinking of his friend doing these types of things. 

His thoughts circle back to the person who sparked these dirty thoughts. _Jay_. His lustful stare. He could hear rustling from the bed and watches him lean back on his arms through his peripherals. “Well? Are you going to lay down? I can get you some clothes to change into if you’re not comfortable wearing that to sleep.”

He was so adamant about Jungwon sleeping, it made his skin prickle under his sleeves. What was he going to do when he fell asleep? It was obvious Jay wasn’t about to leave, he had locked the door behind them. 

_Is he planning on making a move on me in my sleep?_

The question strikes Jungwon hard, yet he doesn't feel repulsed or angry. He feels almost. . . curious. There's an attractive boy looking at him like he wants to pull his clothes off on the spot. This is a golden opportunity to experience what his friend has felt.

Excitement bubbles in Jungwon’s stomach while he fabricates a plan, his hands sliding to the bottom of his hoodie. He grips the hem and easily slips it off, throwing the thick garment in the floor. “You didn’t lock yourself in here just to watch me sleep, right?” He smirks knowingly as he kicks his shoes off next to his discarded sweater. 

Jay raises his eyebrows in astonishment, not anticipating Jungwon to catch on. He watches as the boy strips off his sweatshirt, delighted to see he didn’t have a shirt on underneath. “A cute boy with brains? That’s rare these days,” he coos, reaching a hand out to caress his side. 

A shiver shoots down Jungwon’s back when he feels fingers brushing down to his waist, stopping right above his hips. Hesitantly, he places a hand on top of Jay’s, waiting for the blonde to look up before speaking. “Jake won’t find out, right? You won’t tell anyone?” 

Jay almost laughs at the question, the irony too much for the tipsy boy. “Not unless you want him to,” He shoots Jungwon a wink and wraps his other hand around Jungwon’s lower back, guiding him forward until his knees were against the space of mattress between his legs. “How do you wanna do this?” His question is a breath, eyes trained on the younger’s almost white skin. He looks almost delicate. The thought of wrecking such a pretty boy made his cock twitch.

Jungwon felt too embarrassed to tell Jay he was a virgin. He didn’t want Jay to baby him or make fun of him for not knowing what to do. He wanted the _full_ experience, to indulge himself in his deepest desires. Just for one night. He takes a long breath, calming his mind before he plants a hand on Jay’s neck, cupping the back of his head. “Kiss me and we’ll see what happens.” He says, voice laden of promise.

His body is abruptly pulled onto Jay’s lap and lips hastily press into his own, the quickness of everything making Jungwon’s mind hazy. Or maybe it was the way Jay’s lips started to move against his that blotted out the commanding voice in his head telling him this was too risky.

His hands cling to Jay’s shirt for leverage as he tries to match the other’s movements. He’s been kissed before, but that couldn’t even compare to what he was feeling right now. It felt like he was being attacked, Jay's teeth nipping and biting at his bottom lip while his nails dig into his waist. The harshness of it makes him groan and he feels himself sinking deeper into Jay’s embrace, their chests pressed together while his thighs straddle the older’s.

His eyes blink open when he feels a tongue prodding his closed lips. He peers at Jay with half lidded eyes, admiring how his honey eyes transformed into a deep mocha color while his lips absentmindedly fall open. Almost as soon as his lips part, the tongue toying with his lips was shoved into his mouth. The wet warm feeling of Jay's tongue dominating his own was an entirely new sensation, one that spurred a reaction from Jungwon's lower half.

_Am I. . . hard? Already?_

He places a hand on Jay's chest in an effort to push away from him, wanting to see if the feeling was true. It was too early to be hard, they've barely touched each other. There were so many things he wanted to try before he inevitably passed out from exhaustion and he just _can't_ give up this opportunity. Unfortunately, Jay didn't want him to pull away so soon, making it clear by slipping his hand behind Jungwon's head, using his strength to lock them in place. 

He gives up to focus on pushing his tongue against the older's, not wanting to make it easy for him. He slides his hand around the blonde's chest until he feels a small bump through Jay's shirt. He knew the other could feel him smirk into the kiss when he pinches his nipple, the fabric barrier not doing much to lessen the pain. The second Jay recoils is all Jungwon needs to steal dominance through the kiss, plunging his tongue into the Korean-American's mouth with a pleased hum. 

Jay's tongue held the taste of alcohol stronger than beer, maybe vodka? He wasn't sure but he knew then and there that he wanted more: more of the taste, more of his tongue, more _pleasure_. He tilts his head to push his tongue further into his mouth while Jay drops his hand to massage Jungwon's ass through his pants. He grips his right ass cheek, attempting to dig his nails into the skin but the jeans make the action near impossible. 

Jungwon feels the vibration of his partner's frustrated groan in his mouth, a chuckle of his own slipping into the kiss before he pulls away. "You're really impatient, you know." He watches Jay snort and feels both of his hands cup his rear, blush climbing up his neck from how intimate everything felt. 

"If I was impatient, my dick would be inside you already." He articulates by slapping the younger's ass. 

The action catches Jungwon off guard, causing him to gasp and jerk his hips forward to escape the spanking. With nowhere else to move, his hips buck into Jay's, their clothed hard ons brushing against each other with a delectable friction. 

Jungwon sucks in a sharp breath, trying to hold himself together when a spike of pleasure shoots through his core. His cock was throbbing, his inexperience getting the best of his body by making his skin sensitive. He tries to pull his hips back but Jay's hands hold him in place once again, the older sighing in delight as he grinds into Jungwon. 

"Fuck, wait a second," Jungwon hisses, pushing back against Jay's hands to move his lower half away from the teasing boy. Jugnwon wasn't going to last long if he didn't get away, his body not even used to masturbating by his own hand. How was he supposed to handle someone else's touch? 

He only receives a smirk in response, Jay's hips halting their movement but his hands still holding their bodies together. "Can't handle foreplay?" he purrs, licking his swollen red lip. "I wonder how many time's I can make you cum when we fuck. Not to brag, but I've been told I have great stamina. If you're already about to bust. . ." He drones off, moving to flick Jungwon's earlobe with his tongue, "I'm not going easy on you." 

Jungwon tries not to act affected, tries to keep a straight face when he feels Jay's hot breath on his neck and in his ear. It almost felt wrong to listen to Jay speaking like that, but _fuck_ , the combination of his tongue and his dirty words stirred something inside him. 

His fingers glide up the blonde's stomach, feeling the muscles in his broad chest tense under his touch. Jungwon hooks his fingers around his shoulders just as Jay lifts his eyebrow and opens his mouth to speak, using his body weight to force the older against the bed. The wheeze Jay emits is priceless and Jungwon has to catch himself from giggling at the weird noise. 

"Who says you're allowed to fuck me? You probably have good stamina because it takes you forever to make people cum. Your shrimp dick isn't enough, is it?" He coos condescendingly, power surging through him as he watches Jay's eyes widen in surprise. The idea of having a muscular, older boy bending to his will was enough to make Jungwon feel high. 

His fantasy was cut short by a curt laugh. "That's cute, babe. I'm easily 8 inches on a normal day, if that's too small for you then you must be a real slut." His tone mocked Jungwon's, the younger watching him cross his arms behind his head nonchalantly. "I can show you if you don't believe me." 

_8 inches?_

The length of his hand was smaller than eight inches and he couldn't think of taking something that size inside him without being in excruciating pain. 

_How the hell am I supposed to fit 8 inches?_

He swallows his worries, leaving the thoughts for later. He wanted to play with Jay before they got to that stage anyway. 

He maneuvers to straddle the other's hips, unable to hold a devious grin back when Jay grunts, his body going rigid. Jungwon sat right on his dick. He knew it hurt, he could tell from Jay's pained expression. His eyebrows were knitted together and he was biting his already bruised lip, but he didn't tell him to move or that the pressure was too much. _Is he a masochist?_

The urge to test his theory overwhelms Jungwon's mind and he finds himself curling his fingers around the hem of Jay's shirt, pushing the fabric up until it was bunched up under the boy's neck. "Touch me and I'll edge you until you cry." He breathes out the threat then focuses on leaving wet kisses down his neck, using Jay as a template to teach himself how to make hickeys. 

This was weird for Jay. Usually when people came to him for a good fuck, they wanted a quick orgasm. They wanted Jay to pleasure them and gave him full control merely to make the time pass faster. Not to say he doesn't like it that way, it's just what he's used to. Using other people to get himself off was a weekly - sometimes daily - habit for Jay. 

With Jungwon, it was a different case. He wanted to touch Jay for his own entertainment. To hear his sighs and airy moans. It's been a long time since he's been with someone who wanted to draw sex out, especially at one of his parties. It stirs up emotions inside of him that he doesn't want to think about, so he suppresses them until they're nothing more than a small pit in his stomach and focuses on the way Jungwon sucks on his spit-slicken skin. 

Jungwon sucks on three different spots: the space below Jay's left ear, above the edge of his left collar bone, and to the right of his jugular. Out of the three places, Jay reacted the most to the last one, groaning as he struggled to keep his hands to himself. It was cute.

He drags his lips across the Korean-American's chest, mapping out his muscles with his tongue. His hands busy themselves with unzipping Jay's pants but he doesn't go further, not ready to get to that part of Jay yet. He wanted to savor every moment and pull as many noises from Jay as he could before he was too fucked out to even remember the guy's name. 

Without thinking, his lips attach to one of Jay's nipples and he starts to suck on it, teeth occasionally nibbling his areola. His skin was so smooth, Jungwon couldn't help but want to touch everywhere he could. His fingers dip behind Jay's back and pull up, forcing the older to arch into his lips. No matter what he did, Jay never told him to stop. He was getting way too interested in finding his boundaries and couldn't stop his mind from wandering if Jay would be the one getting fucked tonight. 

_Fuck,_ that idea was hot. He zones out again, this time thinking of a sobbing Jay on his knees under him, begging to be fucked harder. He becomes so sidetracked with the daydream that he forgets he has Jay's nipple in his mouth, his teeth sinking into the skin with enough force to bruise. The moan he lets out stops Jungwon's thought dead in its tracks, his mind pulling a blank. 

He lifts his head high enough to examine Jay's state, almost choking at the erotic sight. Jay has his arm slung over his face, his eyes covered by the crook of his elbow. A blush had consumed his cheeks, trailing back to his ears. From there, Jungwon follows the trail of deep purple hickeys down to where he'd just bitten. The skin was so red and his bitemark was already visible, indents from his teeth marring his bronze skin. 

"You like that?" he teases, leaning in to press his tongue against the inflamed area. He feels it when Jay pulls his legs up, feet planted firmly on the bed while his knees push into Jungwon's back. He pulls away from Jay's chest to adust his hips, making sure the boy's member was right under him before he sits back with his weight. The whimper the blonde breathes out sends Jungwon's mind into a frenzy, scoffing when his lower half reacts to the sound. 

He fists his hand in Jay's hair when silence falls between them, relishing in the unexpecting gasp he squeezes out of him. "Answer me. You get hard from being hurt, don't you?" He shoves the arm hiding Jay's face away with his free hand, licking his lips as he peers into Jay's lust-blown eyes. 

" _Shit_ , isn't it obvious?" He spits out, biting his lip when the hand in his hair tightens. "Yes, okay? I do, I'm so fucking hard. Is that good enough?" The authority Jungwon held over him makes Jay shudder, his actions opposing his words. He doesn't try to get away from the younger's hand, delicious pain from his scalp shooting through his body. He almost jerks his hips forward but manages to catch himself, not wanting to chance the smaller boy actually edging him. 

Jungwon hums in acceptance and releases Jay's hair, watching him fall onto the bed with sardonic eyes. He's quick to plant his arms on either side of Jay's head, leaning down to nuzzle into his neck. "Drop the tone unless you wanna be fucked when I'm done," he mutters into his skin, pressing an open mouth kiss to Jay's windpipe to accentuate his threat. 

The panic in Jay's eyes makes Jungwon snigger. As erotic as the idea was, he was sure Jay wouldn't be _that_ lenient. He still has boundaries, and the two would most likely have to be closer for the dom to consider letting someone younger and meager top him. That, however, wouldn't stop Jungwon from trying. 

After getting a stiff nod as a response, Jungwon busies himself with marking more of Jay's neck. If this was going to be a one time thing, he wanted Jay to at least remember him for a few weeks. He knew he wouldn't be able to get the image of a blushing, humiliated Jay out of his mind for a long time. 

The best he could do was lay hickey after hickey, teeth clamping down on Jay's skin when he sucked. The sharp breaths and barely-there whines form goosebumps on Jungwon's arms, driving him to move faster to hear more sweet noises. 

He stops when there are four more bright red bitemarks scattered on Jay's neck and sits back, staring down at the blonde like he was a masterpiece in progress. He drags a finger down the boy's neck, drawing an imaginary line connecting the red marks. "You look good when you're a fucking mess." He blatantly comments, speaking as if it was obvious. 

Jungwon glides his hands down Jay's stomach, grinning when his muscles convulse under his light touch. He finally pulls his weight off of the older's dick, listening to his sigh of relief as he slots himself between his slender yet brawny legs. He was becoming increasingly impatient, itching to see Jay come undone under him. He hooks his fingers through the belt loops of the senior's pants and tugs them down, narrowing his eyes at Jay's lack of underwear. 

"You were planning on fucking anyone tonight, weren't you?" He scoffs while he throws the pants to the floor, now working on tugging his own off. He didn't let his eyes settle on Jay's manhood until he was in his boxers, wanting to make himself comfortable before he attacked the blonde again. 

Jay props himself up on his elbows and watches Jungwon strip, his eyes scanning over his newly exposed skin. His thighs were plump, the skin white from lack of sun. He has to remind himself he isn't allowed to touch when his mouth beginning to salivate at the thought of biting into the soft, pudgy skin. "It's not a bad thing to be prepared. Not when there's whores like you who need their daily fill." 

Jungwon rolls his eyes at his smart-mouthed comment yet finds himself smiling at being compared to a person with that much experience. "What makes you think I'm a whore?" He grips Jay's knees and spreads them apart, eyes dropping to finally look at the naked boy on display in front of him. The older obviously hadn't been lying when he said his dick was around 8 inches. He could tell his pointer finger wouldn't be able to touch his thumb if his hand was wrapped around it, and the thought startled him. 

_There's no way this is going to fit inside me._

Despite what his brain tells him, Jungwon was determined to make Jay cum. Whether it was by giving him head, a hand job, or by letting Jay fuck him unconscious. 

"The way you drool when you look at my dick kinda gives it away." Jay retorts and Jungwon quickly wipes his chin with the back of his hand only to find out the senior was teasing him. He hears Jay laugh and although he sneers and sticks his tongue out, he felt a warm sensation blossoming in his chest. _Is sex always this comfortable?_

"Oh, _ha ha,_ " He mumbles, suppressing his smile while he lays between Jay's thighs. He reaches up and flicks the tip of the other's dick to shut him up, smirking when his hips buck up. "Stop talking, I like it better when you moan." 

Jungwon holds himself up on his elbows and grips the base of the blonde's cock, angling it towards his lips so he didn't have to lean down. He wasn't expecting it to feel so heavy in his hand. He tightens his fingers around the length and swipes his tongue across the small slit, giggling when Jay's back involuntarily arches. He drags his tongue down to meet his fingers, the edge of his tongue tracing a thick vein on the way up. The taste was different, musty and a little salty, but it was something he could get used to. 

After licking him for a little longer, Jungwon shifts to press down on Jay's hip with his free hand. "Don't move," he whispers before he wraps his lips around the head of his cock. The way his lips stretch to accommodate for the size felt a little awkward, his jaw already uncomfortable, but it was definitely doable. He hollows his cheeks as he starts to suck, tongue prodding and massaging the sensitive underside of the head. 

Jay couldn't take his eyes off the stunning sight. How could such a small boy look so good sucking him off? His cock pulses in Jungwon's mouth and Jay groans, fingers aching to grab Jungwon's hair and force him down. It was a struggle to restrain himself but being edged wasn't something he wanted to experience tonight, not when this boy made him so hard. 

"Fuck baby, make me wet for your slutty hole," Jay bites his lip as he rolls his hips forward, pushing a good two inches into Jungwon's mouth. "Think you're loose enough to skip prep? I don't know how long I can last when you look like that." His tongue pokes into his cheek when the smaller looks up at Jay through his lashes. _God_ , his control was wearing thin. 

Jungwon bobs his head, tongue stretching as far as it could before he's pulling away, leaving the cold air to attack Jay's slick cock. "I'm taking all this time to play with you and you can't spend 5 minutes fingering me? How selfish," he teases, but the other doesn't react with his normal sarcastic comeback. Something snaps in Jay, and by the time Jungwon realizes something had changed, he finds himself on his back with a stone-faced Jay hovering over his body. 

" _Selfish?_ I listened and didn't touch you for a _fucking hour_ and you have the _audacity_ to call me **selfish**?" Jungwon was too dumbfounded to respond, his eyes wide as he stares up at the angry blonde haired boy. He felt an overwhelming amount of excitement flood through his chest, processing that he's finally pushed Jay past his breaking point. 

_He's even hotter when he's mad._

He squeaks when he's manhandled onto his stomach. Jay pulls on his hips until he raises up on his hands and knees but a palm on his neck quickly coerces his front half back into the mattress. The position forces his back into an arch, his ass now on display. Jungwon's boxers are ripped down to his knees and he chokes on a gasp, suddenly feeling way too exposed. 

There's a pause in the movement behind him and he knows Jay is staring at his pink, virgin hole. "Shit babe," a rough hand grips his ass cheek, massaging it while he leans over to dig a condom and lube out of a nightstand drawer. "You look like you haven't been fucked in a while. How long has it been?" he asks while he twists the cap to the lube off, rips the small piece of the aluminum, then screws it back into place. 

Jungwon coyly avoids the question with a shrug and bites his lip when he hears the soft pop of a lid opening. He was trying to mentally prepare himself to be fingered when he feels something small press against his entrance. 

_Plastic?_

"What are you- agghh stop!" A cold, wet substance spills onto his hole, some slipping inside. He wriggles his hips but Jay's arm wraps around his waist and holds him in place long enough to slip the nozzle of the small bottle in the younger's hole, squeezing until about half the bottle of lube was squirted inside Jungwon. 

"It's cold, isn't it?" Jungwon can hear the smirk through his tone, fingers grasping at the sheets under him when the lube oozes deeper. He swallows down a whimper and nods his head, not trusting his voice to be stable enough to talk. "Let me warm it up for you." 

A loud cry leaves Jungwon's throat when Jay suddenly impales him with two fingers. His thighs tremble from the pain that spreads through his lower half, tears springing to his eyes as Jay sinks the fingers in until his knuckles press against his rim. "Shit, I didn't think you'd be this tight." Jay mutters more to himself, frowning at the pain the younger was in. 

He rubs his free hand up the base of Jungwon's spine, attempting to knead the overly tensed muscles. "You need to relax baby, it'll only hurt more if you clench like that." After a few moments of rubbing, he dips down to pepper the smaller's back with kisses in hopes to distract him. "I remember the first time I bottomed," 

Jungwon's mouth falls open, confused yet intrigued. "Y-you've bottomed?" He clenched his jaw, failing to keep the strain from his voice. Two fingers at one time wasn't something the virgin was expecting, but the pain was beginning to lessen. 

Jay chuckles and nods, his hand now rubbing the boy's lower stomach. "Mm-hm. I was curious, and my boyfriend wanted to try," he continues. His hand brushes against Jungwon's erection, listening to his soft gasp with a smile. "He was so gentle with me, even though I roughed him up every time we had sex. It was weird, you know? I wasn't used to being treated like that, so why start?" 

"It took me a while to realize it was for me. He didn't want to hurt me, it's not a turn on when your partner is actually in pain." He presses one last kiss to the back of Jungwon's neck then sits back, swiftly gripping his diminishing hard on. 

The wind is pulled from Jungwon's lungs as Jay's hand envelops his length and starts to jerk him off. "I. . . I- haah," he stammers, trying to process why Jay felt the need to tell him about him bottoming. Images of Jay being pounded into pour into his head and he moans out, pressing his face into the sheets to muffle the noise. He was completely hard in a matter of seconds, his hips fucking into the hand wrapped around him. 

Jay snorts out a laugh at how fast Jungwon switches from fighting back tears to being a horny mess. He carefully spreads his fingers inside Jungwon, slowly scissoring him to open him up. "It's _so_ much better to see you like this. You already look like a fucking mess." 

It took a few minutes to work four fingers inside of Jungwon, but he was already on the edge of release. Jay found his prostate quickly after he eased a third finger inside and has been teasing Jungwon ever since, rubbing and jabbing the sensitive nerves until Jungwon was incoherent. 

"Stop pushing back, you don't get to cum yet." He growls, his fingers tightening around the base of Jungwon's dick when his moans get a little too loud. The denial causes the younger to whimper, hips rutting forward to try to find friction. His abdomen felt tight and a sensation he could only compare to really having to pee spreads through his groin, but Jay's hand stops the feeling from building further. 

Jungwon relaxes into the bed when the feeling starts to fade, his eyes fluttering shut only to feel Jay remove the fingers inside of him. He arches his back and whines, hips wiggling in protest. "N-no, please-" he yelps when Jay slaps his thigh, immediately shutting himself up. 

"You're so needy, baby. I can't tell if it's adorable or pathetic." Jay tears the condom pack open with his teeth and rolls it over his dick, sighing at the latex feel. It wasn't as good as going in raw, but he wasn't stupid enough to choose pleasure over safety. He lets the empty aluminum pack fall to the floor and picks up the half empty lube bottom, squirting a generous amount into his hand. He tilts his head back as he starts to jerk himself off, his other hand pulling Jungwon's hips back. 

"Tell me you want me," Jay pants out, lathering the extra lube over his condom. Jungwon twists his head back to watch him, eyes dilated with desire. 

"Fuck, I need you so bad. I'm so hard, please make me cum," he pushes his hips back and huffs, not wanting to feel empty anymore. Not when it felt _that_ good to be stretched. 

Jay smacks his tip against Jungwon's hole, licking his lips as he watches him clench with want. If he wasn't so horny, he would be eating Jungwon out until he cried. "That's not enough, tell me more." He grins at the boy's groan, yanking his hips back when Jungwon tried to push back against his tip. He strikes Jungwon's ass as punishment, tutting at the sad attempt. 

"I fucking swear, I'll leave and ask Jake and Sunghoon for a threesome if you don't fuck me." He spits out. Jay grips Jungwon's hips harder, growling as he knew Sunghoon would happily take the chance to screw the younger. He loved the small submissive ones. 

"Of course you would, stupid fucking slut." He lines his head up with Jungwon's hole and shoves his hips forward, moaning at the tight fit. "I _just_ stretched you out, how the fuck-" he gasps as Jungwon clenches, his nails digging into his waist. 

Jungwon couldn't help but sigh in relief when Jay slips inside. His cock felt like it went on forever, easily able to touch places his fingers couldn't reach. It felt like he could feel him in his stomach, his neglected cock jumping at the thought. 

He only gets a few seconds to adjust to the new size before Jay is pounding into him. His body lurches forward and he has to turn his head to the side to avoid having his face rammed into the mattress. "God, you're so fucking hot. Can't believe I get to fuck this," He moans as Jay slaps his ass, spreading him to watch his dick move in and out of Jungwon's abused hole. 

The moment Jay strikes his prostate is when Jungwon lets out his loudest moan yet, the shrill cry enough to be heard by the party-goers downstairs. " _Fuck_ , right there!" The feeling in his abdomen was back, more powerful this time. He clenches to try to ward off the feeling and squeezes his eyes shut, not wanting to cum so soon. He couldn't feel anything but pleasure, no longer humiliated at how loud he was being. 

Jay's grunts and soft moans harmonize with Jungwon's as he fucks into him harder. The foreplay was enough to get him halfway there and the way Jungwon was squeezing around him was only encouraging him to cum faster. He fists his hand around the younger's erection and starts jerking him off in time with his thrusts, driving him crazy with pleasure. 

"You close baby? I wanna watch you cum on my cock, gonna look so pretty." He stammers. He buries his hand in the boy's hair and forces his body up, pressing his chest into Jungwon's arked back. He holds him in place while he quickens his thrusts, their skin slapping so hard he knew there would be marks tomorrow morning. 

"Shit, Jay I can't-" Jungwon gasps out, mewling as he's tortured from both ends. "can't hold i-it! Fuck, fuck _fuck_ -" Pleasure shoots through his body and his vision blanks, the build-up in his stomach finally snapping. His hips rut forward while he cums, loud staccato moans falling from his open mouth while Jay fucks him through it. 

His head falls against Jay's shoulder and lips are immediately attached to his. Jay pushes his tongue inside, too drunk on lust to tell the kiss was sloppy and awkward at such an angle. He pistons his hips forward in a frenzy, chasing his own orgasm. His hand, however, slowed to almost a stop on Jungwon's cock, now focusing on drawing his orgasm out. 

"So good for me baby, you feel fucking amazing," he moans as he leaves open mouth kisses to Won's neck. He hears him whimper and he coos, knowing he was overstimulating the poor boy. 

"I'm so fucking close, I wanna cum inside. Want you to feel me for days, think about me when other people fuck this slutty hole." He groans at the thought and his hips stutter, eyes rolling back when he finally cums. 

His hips still and he pushes himself as deep as he could. Jungwon voices a whimper of protest but that didn't stop Jay from shallowly thrusting, milking himself of his cum. 

The warmth inside of Jungwon felt too hot, too much for his overworked body. It was worse when Jay tries to pull out, the tip catching on his prostate. He moans out a soft "No," and Jay is quick to comfort him, laying him on his back as gently as he could. He felt out of it, his mind still caught in the haze of his orgasm that he doesn't notice Jay had left. 

_Fuck, what am I doing?_ Jay asks himself as he stands in his connected bathroom, impatiently waiting for the water from his sink's faucet to warm up. He runs a clean rag under the stream, ringing it out when he hears a soft but hoarse voice call his name. 

_Jungwon_. 

"Hold on babe, I'll be right there." He turns the water off and curses at himself under his breath. He shouldn't feel the need to take care of this kid. He said he would make Jake do it, he never gives aftercare after his fuck sessions. So why does he feel the need to now? 

"I'm here," he calls as he walks back to the bed, sitting next to the exhausted boy. _He's so small, he needs this._ He tries to reason with himself as he dabs the wet towel to Jungwon's stomach, wiping the mess of cum and sweat from his beautiful skin. He then moves to Jungwon's tip being as gentle as he could when he cleans him off. "Almost done baby, one more spot okay? Then we can sleep, we'll shower in the morning." 

_Stop saying 'we'. There's no we, he's not staying. Don't do this to yourself._

He sighs and shakes his head. Why couldn't his brain shut off like Jungwon's did? He pushes the boy's legs apart and admires his stretched hole, biting his lip as he watches lube spill out of it. White lube. 

He frowns and looks down at the bottle laying askew at the end of the bed. No, that was wrong. The lube he bought was clear. He spreads Jungwon's legs wider and squints before his eye's widen. "Fuck, wait," 

He pulls back and glances down at his condom. He wasn't able to take it off yet, he was in a hurry to make Jungwon feel better after he came down from his high. Sure enough, the entire bottom was ripped, his now flaccid dick showing through the hole. "Ohh, fuck. Uh," he rolls the condom off and tosses it into the bin next to his bed, unsure of what to do. He's never fucked someone so hard his condom broke. _Maybe it was an old condom?_

He swipes the towel over Jungwon's hole, biting his lip when he when the younger whimpers and reaches out for him. 

_God, he's too cute._

"Let me put the rag away, then we can cuddle. I promise." He presses a kiss to his forehead, sating Jungwon for a minute while Jay stands and tosses the now disgusting rag in the dirty clothes basket. He snatches his phone from the dresser and types up a quick text to Sunghoon before he switches the room light off and joins Jungwon on the bed, the younger snuggling into his chest cutely. 

"Shit Won, you're going to make me get attached." He whispers in the darkness, caressing his sweaty black hair. 

"Good, you're mine." 

_____________________________________________________

Sunghoon feverishly presses his tongue into Jake's awaiting mouth, humming when he obediently sucks on his tongue. He had Jake cornered against a wall in the living room, his wrists tied above his head with one of Jay's discarded school ties. One hand was holding Jake's tied arms above his head, securing them to the wall, while the other was groping him through his sweatpants.

"Master, please." Jake whimpers and Sunghoon purses his lips, pretending to not know what Jake was begging for. 

"What is it, pup? Need something?" 

Jake groans and hangs his head, blush consuming his face. "They're- people are _watching_. Let's go to a room, I promise I'll be good for you. We can play as long as you want." 

Sunghoon laughs and shakes his head, watching Jake's hopeful smile drop. "You forget you deserve this. You were touching Jungwon behind my back, you want other people don't you? You like it when they watch and touch you, hm?" He purrs, his deep voice smoothing out any room for argument. 

"No, I-" 

Jake is cut off by a weird noise and it takes a minute to recognize it was Sunghoon's ringtone. The older huffs and rolls his eyes, pulling away from Jake to silence his phone. 

"Wait, is it Jay?" The Aussie asks. He was a little disappointed to find out it was, not wanting to leave this hot moment to go clean up his naked, fucked out friend. Especially not with the aching boner he had. But it _was_ what he promised. He didn't want his best friend to lay in his cum all night. 

"Hey, I'm done but I took care of cleaning him, so don't worry." Sunghoon reads out, not missing the way Jake's eyes glow up knowing that he's free of his duty. "I don't know how, but the condom broke and I came in him. Idk how to clean it out. . . Also I may have to go get tested. I don't know how much he's slept around. Make sure everyone is out of the house by 3 and lock the doors, you two can stay over if you help clean tomorrow. Gnight Hoon. Make sure Jake isn't too loud." 

Sunghoon finishes reading the text and looks over at the sheepish Jake. "Guess we're gagging you tonight, puppy." He hooks his finger under Jake's chin and pulls up, forcing the younger to look at him. "Tomorrow, you're telling Jay the truth. He's going to find out Jungwon's 16 anyway, so you should tell him soon. Maybe that he was a virgin too, that way he doesn't need to worry about getting tested."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to make a second chapter but a few people wanted Jakehoon and who am I to say no? ;3  
> 

Jake's break from public humiliation ends soon after he's instructed to clear up the misconceptions between Jay and Jungwon. Sunghoon has him back against the wall in seconds, a warm hand continuing to palm him through his pants. It didn't take long for him to cum and without anything to bite down on, it was impossible to keep a long moan from spilling past his lips.

The sound only attracts more unwanted attention and he can see a few more people turn their heads to watch through his peripherals. "Ma-master..." he starts, still immersed in the afterglow. "Please, upstairs?" His thighs start to tremble from holding his weight and for a moment he isn't sure how he'll be able to make it up the stairs. The attention made his face burn with blush - he would never admit that he liked it.

A pair of lips kiss up his neck then there's a tongue licking his ear, Sunghoon's voice pulling him deeper into his subspace. 

"What do we say when Master lets pup cum?" Jake shudders and leans further against the wall, no longer trusting himself to stay upright on his own. Not with the way Sunghoon kept stroking his already spent dick through his sweatpants.

"Thank you," he breathes out. "Can I have another one?" He holds back a sigh when the ravenette doesn't acknowledge his question, knowing if Sunghoon heard it he ran the risk of getting punished for a second time tonight. 

It took three months for Sunghoon to successfully condition Jake into the perfect submissive. He'd been pining after Jake since the beginning of the school year and finally, after a full semester, he'd built the nerves to ask Jake to go out with him. Their first date went a little too well and Jake ended up giving the older a blowjob in his car.

Since then, Sunghoon's focus has been to taint Jake as much as he could. The first time they fucked, he drew it out for hours, edging Jake to the point where he was in tears, just begging to be fucked. Jake couldn't have imagined it any other way, though. He loved how Sunghoon claimed him and treated him like he was nothing without his dom. Sometimes he was far enough in his headspace to actually believe it and Sunghoon would cuddle and bathe him with love and adoration. He loved those moments the most.

Sunghoon's kiss ropes Jake back to reality, mouth automatically opening. Their tongues meet and Jake couldn't be happier to feel his boyfriend taking control, not sure he could do much with his shakey body and tied hands. 

A sudden tightness around his half hard dick makes him gasp and jolt back, panting as his wide, questioning eyes search Sunghoon. Sure enough, the boy was smirking down at him. "Go to the guestroom and strip. I'll be up in a minute, I need to clear everyone out of the house."

Jake nods and waits for Sunghoon to untie his hands before he tests his balance. His thighs had stopped trembling, thankfully, but every step he took made his sticky boxers rub against his erection and it felt _utterly_ uncomfortable. Although the idea of his boyfriend making him cum in his pants turned him on, the aftermath was gross and messy. He wasn't a clean freak but being covered in his own filth made him feel raunchy, yet Sunghoon thought it was the hottest thing.

Regardless of his comfortability, he felt excitement welling up in his chest. It's been almost six days since he and Sunghoon last had sex and the wait made Jake crave it so much more. He was a horny teenager, he couldn't help but want to have his boyfriend's dick inside him every other day. Even on their off days, he would cockwarm Sunghoon when they cuddled and watched movies together. He loved to be filled and plugs were too lifeless for him.

His mind drifts to Jungwon when he reaches the top of the stairs, peering down the hallway to Jay's closed bedroom door. He could almost swear he caught one of his classmate's moans when the blaring music switched to playing softer, more romantic music. The recollection of the high pitched moan sparks arousal in Jake, surprising him enough to pull him away from his dirty thoughts. 

_I did_ not _just get turned on from thinking of that. No fucking way._

Still, images of Jungwon getting pounded into float around his head and the want to watch his best friend writhe in pleasure arises, causing Jake to gulp and turn his back to the room his best friend was in. There had to be something wrong with him. It couldn't possibly be normal to want to watch someone fuck your close friend.

He hurries to one of Jay's spare bedrooms and closes the door, shoving the temptation to peek inside the other room away. He would have to deal with these thoughts another time, right now he has to get ready for Sunghoon.

Jake tugs his shirt over his head and throws it on the bed, his sweatpants and boxers quickly following. He takes a few moments to carefully fold his shirt and pants, knowing Sunghoon would praise him for not throwing them off in desperation, and sets the clothes on top of the dresser before he turns to his soiled boxers. "What the hell do I do with these?" he mummers as he pinches the cloth by the waistband.

There was no way he was putting these back on, not unless Sunghoon ordered him to. He didn't think the older would be that cruel though, sitting in dried cum all night would make him smell disgusting. He decides to toss the boxers next to the dresser and hope for the best. Sunghoon couldn't get mad at him for not knowing what to do, right?

Jake climbs onto the bed and twists onto his back, his legs falling open on instinct. He's already hard from anticipation and he has to lay with his arms folded behind his back to keep from touching himself. The last time he was caught masturbating didn't end well; Sunghoon tied him up and made him cum until he was completely milked. He didn't stop until Jake had a dry orgasm and had to use their safeword because _fuck_ he was worn out. 

Soon enough, the door handle squeaks and twists open, his lover peeking into the room. His soft smile falters and quickly shifts to something dark upon seeing his lover naked and presented on the bed, a sight he's seen so many times but never gets used to. 

"Did I say you could get on the bed?"

Jake perks up, not expecting to hear his boyfriend's condescending tone already. "I-. . . I thought you, you didn't want me on the bed?"

He watches Sunghoon close the door behind him with doe eyes and scrambles to get on his knees, hands moving to rest between his thighs. It was a stance his dom adored.

Sunghoon clicks his tongue and shakes his head while he brushes his fingers through the younger's hair, smiling when the other leans into his hand with a quiet breath. "Dogs stay on the floor, especially filthy mutts like you." He coos, voice contradicting his words. 

Jake whines when the hand in his hair switches from petting to grabbing and he lets the older drag him to the floor, bracing himself on his hands and knees. He was glad Jay had carpeted floors or his knees would be bruised already. 

"Better." He hears before his hair is released. He sighs in relief and moves to sit on his heels, eyes dropping to Sunghoons belt. He watches as the older slides it off and drops it on the bed, taking his time unbuckling his pants. 

"I'm sorry Master. I thought you wanted to, get into it. Didn't want to make you wait." Jake quickly tried to explain himself, but Sunghoon's plain expression doesn't give him any reassurance. 

A deep chuckle makes Jake gulp, hesitant eyes raising to meet Sunghoon's. "Don't lie to me pup. You did that for yourself, didn't you?" He flinches when a hand caresses his cheek, his emotions becoming a muddled mess. The older was so good at confusing him, not knowing when he was supposed to feel scared or turned on.

"Master. . ." Jake huffs and nuzzles the hand, eyes fluttering shut when a thumb slides over his plump bottom lip.

"You miss my cock, huh? Miss feeling it so deep in you?" 

The brunette whimpers and nods his head, tongue lapping at the digit against his mouth. He shuffles closer to Sunghoon and rests his hands on the older's knees, wanting nothing more than to make Sunghoon's words reality. 

"Fuck, your mouth is so wet. Come here," Sunghoon grunts and there's a hand in his hair again. His eyes open in time to see Sunghoon shove his pants down to his ankles with one hand, the other yanking his head closer.

He moans when his face is forced against the ravenette's boxers, the thick scent of arousal flooding his nose. He mouths his boyfriend's girth and sucks on the fabric, trying his best to taste Sunghoon through the cloth. He traces the length with his tongue and doesn't stop until wet spots outline the older's dick, pulling back to stare up at Sunghoon with wanting eyes.

"Can I suck you off? Please Master, I want to taste you so bad." Jake begs and Sunghoon groans at his lewd request. "Want you to cum in my throat, I'll be your good sleeve."

Sunghoon grips the back of Jake's head and grinds his hips forward, shutting Jake up with his dick. "So fucking needy, just like a bitch in heat." He hears the younger whimper and pulls back, and _shit_ he was gone. His eyes were glazed over and spit covered his swollen bottom lip, some dripping down his chin.

Jake squeezed Sunghoons knees and nods ecstatically, tongue wetting his lips even further. "Yes! Master's little bitch," he pushes forward and kisses below Sunghoon's belly button, nuzzling his nose into the skin. 

Sunghoon bites his lip, his arousal spiking at how far gone Jake was. He _had_ to be so deep in a headspace for him to be this insistent. 

"Get on the bed pup, you can suck me off later. I want to see how wet you are." Though he wouldn't say it, Sunghoon was having a hard time controlling himself too. He wanted to feel Jake's tightness around him already, not used to his boyfriend being away for so long. 

Jake eagerly climbs on the bed and crawls to the headboard, turning around to look back at the taller. He was stripping out of his clothes and Jake couldn't help but watch, cock throbbing when his eyes wander down Sunghoon's faint abs to his burning red erection. It almost looked painful and his mouth salivated with the urge to soothe it. He swallows the saliva, imagining it was that thick, long cock taunting him from the other side of the bed when Sunghoon abruptly snaps.

"On your back, now." He calls out and Jake obliges, laying down on the bed with pillows cushioning his head. "Where's the tie I gave you? Did you bring it up?"

Jake stalls for a moment, eyebrows knitting together as he tries to recall what happened to the tie. "On the dresser? I put everything I had on top of it."

Sunghoon glances at the bureau, scanning the surface to see Jake's clothes neatly folded on top. He steps towards the piece of furniture and picks through the clothes, frowning when he doesn't find it. "Dumb pup, you left it." He smirks when Jake cringes at the light insult and moves to the base of the bed, picking up his belt. "It's alright, Master can fix it. Show me your hands."

Jake presses his wrists together and presents them to Sunghoon, enjoying the heavy leather that wraps around his skin. He watches it get looped around four times before Sunghoon feeds the belt into the clasp and locks it in place, smiling down at his beloved. His endless kinks never ceased to amazing Sunghoon, always wanting to try more until he finds one he really likes. 

Being helplessly restrained seemed to be Jake's favorite so far.

"Good boy, you're listening so well." He whispers as he pushes Jake's legs further apart. 

Jake answers with a long whimper and watches as Sunghoon dips down to peck kisses on his thighs. He pushes his head further into the pillow and pushes his hips forward, eyebrows furrowing with need. "No, 'm so hard Master. Don't play right- nghh!" Teeth digging into his thigh makes him gasp and he tries his best to not pull away.

"I just complimented you. Do you think that gives you the right to act up?" Sunghoon hisses and grips Jake's hips, shoving them flat against the bed. "Keep it up and you won't get my dick at all. I'll make you watch me get off and leave you like that." He threatens, grinning maliciously when the smaller tenses under his hands.

"No! No please, puppy is sorry. So sorry Master, please don't leave me like this." Jake sobs out, already tearing up at the thought. He knew Sunghoon would do it and he wasn't sure if he could handle that feeling. 

"The shut up and behave. Such a stupid bitch, you never know when to stop hm?"

He nods half heartedly and squeezes his eyes closed when he feels Sunghoon move back to his thighs. The older started to suck on the skin and Jake lets out a broken whimper, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. He felt too close to endure foreplay like this. It's been days since his last orgasm and his self control was practically non-existent in his headspace.

Two hickeys in, Jake moans and arches his back. Sunghoon's hands prevent him from closing his thighs and with no way to relieve the building pressure, he knew he was about to break.

"Master, I-I can't-"

" _Shut up._ I don't want to hear it." 

Jake tosses his head to the side and bites down on his pillow to muffle himself. His thighs tremble and he loves it. Every agonizing second of Sunghoon sucking and nibbling at his thighs spurs on the tight feeling in his lower half just enough to keep him right on the line of orgasming, but not enough to push him over the edge. He groans in frustration when his erection starts to pulse, sucking a harsh breath through his teeth.

When Sunghoon squeezes his hickey-covered thigh and ghosts a breath over Jake's balls, he knows he's done for. A gaspy moan breaks from his throat as his hips uncontrollably rut forward, coming untouched for the first time in weeks.

Sunghoon can only laugh and watch as Jake makes a mess of himself. "How cute~. Can't even stop yourself from cumming. You're so desperate, can't wait for Master's cock, can you?"

Jake tries to catch his breath, panting from how hard he came. "Still. . . Still want you," He cries out when Sunghoons hot mouth wraps around his tip. Overstimulation floods his body as his boyfriend's tongue prods and teases his slit, sucking the cum off of his sensitive skin with a devilish smile. 

"You're getting me anyway. You made me this hard, you're taking responsibility for it." He says when he pulls off of Jake's weeping yet somehow half hard cock.

Jake's chest heaves as Sunghoon pulls his knees over his shoulder, aching to finally be inside his lover. He spits onto his cock and spreads it around his head with his thumb then lines them up, sighing with delight when he feels Jake clench against his tip. 

"Wait waitwa-"

Sunghoon thrusts all the way in, bottoming out with a deep groan. Jake clenched around him just right and his heat felt _so_ good wrapped around his dick. He was sure he could cum in minutes from how good it felt.

" _Shit_! Sunghoon, stop!" Sunghoon freezes when he hears his name, his eyes surging open - when had he closed them? - to see a red faced Jake staring up at him. He looked almost scared and his heart drops at the realization. He carefully moves the younger's legs from his shoulders and hovers over the boy, trapping him in the safety of his arms. 

"What's wrong? Is it too much?" He asks, nestling his head into the smaller's neck while trying to keep his weight off of him.

"No, just- You can't go in like that. I _just_ came, I-I. . ." Jake starts to break off and Sunghoon coaxes an arm around his lover's waist, holding him close. 

"I'm sorry, I know. I wasn't thinking right," he whispers, his free hand stroking his brown locks of hair. While Sunghoon loved pushing Jake through overstimulation, sometimes he went too fast. "Such a good boy, my pretty little puppy. Deep breathes for hyung," 

After a few moments of stillness, Sunghoon presses a kiss to Jake's cheek and pulls back. "If you want, I'll give you a dom day. To make up for this," He offers, speaking no louder than a whisper.

Dom days, a little self explanatory, were days where Sunghoon lets Jake take control. They usually ended with Jake experimenting with new kinks on the older, since the only kinks Jake knew Sunghoon had were his Master kink and a slight degradation kink. They never went as far as the ravenette bottoming, but Jake was okay with that. He loved being fucked more, and if he ever wanted to fuck something, Sunghoon always offered his hand. 

Jake hums in thought. He was finally able to calm his erratic nerves and control his breathing only mere seconds ago, but he felt good enough to continue. "I think you like those more than you let on. It would be the second one this month," he points out with a teasing tone. 

Sunghoon raises his eyebrows at the challenge and swiftly rolls his hips, watching Jake's taunting aura shatter when the boy lets out a loud moan. "What was that?"

Jake's cheeks are dusted with blush and he opens his mouth to repeat himself when he feels Sunghoon thrust into him again, choking on his words. 

"That's what I thought. You don't know what you're talking about, pup." Sunghoon smirks as he pistons his hips forward, watching the younger slowly start to fall apart under him. 

Jake's moans started to get louder the faster his boyfriend's hips moved, only getting louder when a hand wraps around his hard on. As much as Sunghoon loves to hear them, Jake was going to wake Jay up if he didn't quiet down, and he knew how shameless Jay could be. He would come into their room and force them to settle down and Sunghoon did not have the patience for that, not when he this hard inside his adorable boyfriend.

Sunghoon slows down for a second, glancing around the bed for something to gag him with. He spots a cloth on the floor next to the dresser and bends down to pick it up, immediately recognizing it as underwear. 

Jake's cum stained underwear.

Sunghoon laughs at his finding and balls up the fabric, shoving half of it into the brunette's mouth. He could tell when Jake realized what it was, his eyes wide and his moans were sharp in protest but Jake's hands were tied above his head and Sunghoon was too deep in his fantasy to care if Jake didn't like the taste of his own cum.

"Mmm, such a good hole for me. Love it when you can't move, huh? It's so fucking hot," Sunghoon rants, sitting back to grab Jake's hips and ram into him harder. "Nobody else gets to see you like this, you're mine. Only Master's. Right?" He hisses, face scrunched in concentration. 

He tightens his hand around Jake's cock and listens to him whine in pleasure, his own moans starting to get a little high. " _Fuck_ I'm close. You want my cum, yeah? Gonna take it like a good little bitch?" His thigh muscles were screaming, not used to the extensive exercise. 

Sunghoon's moan breaks as he spills his cum inside Jake, the sound spurring Jake to cum with him. Sunghoon's release fills him almost to the brim, his eyes rolling back as heat floods through his lower half. He missed this feeling, Sunghoon always came so much when he was worked up for so long.

Jake, on the other hand, barely had anything left to cum. The orgasm was enough to make his vision spotted with black dots so he closes his eyes and focuses on trying to breathe. He feels the underwear get plucked from his mouth and soon after, his hands were free too. 

Sunghoon wraps his arms around Jake, knowing from past experience he shouldn't leave the younger until he was coherent. "That was amazing baby. Made me feel so good," Jake was too cute when he was fucked out, always wanting to be hugged and babied. 

He carefully shifts back in an attempt to pull out when Jake's hands shoot down to Sunghoon's ass, quickly pulling their hips flush together again. "Stay in tonight, it feels nice." He mumbles and the older chuckles. 

"You don't want to be cleaned?"

"Leave it, just shut up and cuddle me." Sunghoon playfully rolls his eyes and moves to lay on his side, rounding Jake onto his chest. He couldn't ask for a better boyfriend.

________________________________________________

The distant sound of something heavy falling followed by a winded curse breaks Jungwon from his peaceful sleep. The room was partially lit up from sunlight creeping through the closed curtains and he frowns, trying to remember where he was.

_Ah. . . Jay hyung's room._

He stretches his sore body and crosses his arms under his head, mind trying to run through everything that happened last night. He let Jay fuck him. The pain festering in his lower half only confirms that. His jaw ached and he recalls having Jay's dick in his mouth, how much he had to stretch his mouth to keep from scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin.

Overall, the pain was bearable. Jungwon was thankful the blonde was gentle enough to finger him or he would definitely have bled last night.

It takes him a minute to realize he's alone, and another small thud draws his attention to a door adjacent to the bed. The soft trickle of flowing water hits Jungwon's ears and he pieces together that Jay must have a talent for slipping out of bed unnoticeably yet somehow manages to be the loudest showerer.

Jungwon doesn't hold back his grin as he turns to his side and cuddles a pillow to his chest. 

_He's clumsy, huh? I can work with clumsy._

He stills at the thought, his face falling. He _just_ met Jay last night, it was way too early to be thinking like that. Besides, he wasn't sure if he actually liked Jay or if the emotions were influenced by what they did the night before.

To add to that, he was a minor and Jay liked to sleep around. Even if Jungwon ended up having feelings for him, the chances of them being reciprocated were low. He sighs and hugs the pillow tighter, his cheek rubbing against the silk pillowcase.

At least he could imagine having a relationship with Jay. The softness he showed after wrecking Jungwon had him hooked and he wanted to feel the American-Korean combing his fingers through his hair again.

.

.

.

Jungwon doesn't remember falling back to sleep. An indistinct groan pulls him from his peace and he murmurs something incoherent, not completely back to his senses. It was the sharp pounding on the bedroom wall that jolts Jungwon awake, eyes shooting open to see a wet, half naked Jay yelling with his fist pressed against the wall.

"Yah! Shut the fuck up, it's too early for that shit!" Jay shouts at the wall.

There was a moment of silence and Jungwon almost thinks the couple the next room over was too embarrassed to answer before he hears a high pitched Sunghoon shout, "He started it! I was asleep and-"

"I don't care _who_ the fuck started it! Just keep it down or go somewhere else, jeez." Jay answers, getting progressively quieter. He shakes his head and goes back to brushing his teeth, his other hand drying the back of his hair with the towel hanging around his neck.

Jungwon fails to stifle his laugh and Jay looks at him with wide eyes, as if just realizing he'd waken the younger. His gaze quickly switches to apologetic and he sends the ravenette an embarrassed smile, one that sparks a warmth inside Jungwon's chest.

"Sorry. They were, uh." Jay pauses to spit the toothpaste lather in the sink, using the action to collect his words. Jungwon looks cute wrapped in his blanket with his arms around one of his pillows. He needed a moment to clear his mind before he said anything stupid and embarrassed himself even further. "They were trying to, you know." 

Jungwon giggles and lifts an eyebrow, turning on his other side to watch Jay leave the bathroom. "I've never heard of a fuckboy who can't say 'sex'." Jay scoffs and it makes him laugh louder. The comfy feeling from yesterday returns and Jungwon hugs the pillow, trying to dampen the warmth consuming him.

"I can say it! I just don't understand- How can they do it so early in the morning? It's not even ten and they're in there probably blowing each other." Jay grunts as he runs his towel through his hair before tossing the damp cloth into a hamper. "Seriously, what they do isn't even sex. They're into the weird BDSM type shit and I didn't want you to wake up hearing _that_."

Jungwon feels his dimples pop out and he quickly raises a hand to cover his mouth. Jay was trying to be considerate, even if he accidentally ended up waking him up. The thought was sweet - unless he was just reading into it way too much.

"Sounds like someone's jealous they don't get morning blow jobs." 

Jungwon bites back another laugh when Jay groans and shakes his head. The break in their conversation gives Jungwon time to look over Jay's form, something that felt scandalous and made his cheeks flush with heat.

The blonde wasn't wearing much; he has a loosely tucked towel wrapped around his waist and a part of Jungwon wanted to tug on it just to see the tan boy naked again. There were dark purple marks scattered over Jay's neck and upper chest, and one of his nipples had a reddish purple bruise wrapped around it. He pulls the pillow further to his chest when his dick twitched, too focused to care.

_I did that. He looks so pretty with my hickeys._

Blush adorns Jay's cheeks as Jungwon's eyes shift to meet them, freezing when he realizes he's been caught staring.

"Does it hurt?" He asks, trying to push aside his shame while he motions to his neck for reference. "Your neck is really marked up, it looks a little," Jungwon hesitates and swallows, glancing down to look over the beautiful skin, "painful."

Jay's hand rubs against the red blotches and his eyes find the floor, suddenly feeling shy. "It doesn't hurt much, the skin's a little sensitive but-" He stops and looks up at Jungwon, confused. "Why do you have to ask? You haven't had a hickey before?"

It was Jungwon's turn to break eye contact. He shuffles on the bed, pulling the blanket over his crossed legs and around his waist to buy him time to think of an excuse. The effort was fruitless and the younger sighs, the pillow drooping in his loose grip. "Well, I'm not the most experienced person." 

He suddenly becomes really interested in the tag hanging from the pillow's seam, fiddling with it while Jay slowly nods his head. 

"Do you want me to give you one? To see how it feels, I mean. I don't want to start anything right now." 

Jungwon's eyes go wide at the suggestion and he quickly looks up at a slightly awkward Jay. He licks his lips and tilts his head to the side, trying to think through the suggestion without riling the horny, selfish part of himself.

"Honestly, I don't think right now is a good time. If you get close to me and you're not wearing anything but that towel, I don't think I can stop myself from getting hard." He murmurs. He peers up at Jay and the hopelessly embarrassed look in his eyes mixed with his blush makes confidence rush through him. "Maybe we can try that next time."

"Next time. . . Next time like when?" Jay asks, a sudden edge in his voice.

Jay didn't do 'next times' with one-night stands. He didn't want to end up forming a bond and growing attached, not after his ex walked out on him for a younger boy who knew how to swing his hips. He worked so hard for that relationship only for it to be pointless. It took weeks to get over him, why would he want to put himself back in that position? No. He needed to end it here. "I-"

"Maybe tomorrow? Or however long it takes for my ass to stop hurting." Jungwon answers with a chuckle, gently rubbing his lower back. 

Jay perks up at this and finds himself sitting on the bed next to Jungwon, replacing the smaller's hand with his larger, more skilled one. "I forgot to ask. Does it feel okay? I have ointment if it hurts too much," His thoughts of calling off their follow-up 'session' are forgotten within seconds, now focusing on massaging the younger's back.

Jungwon hides his smile behind his hand again, thankful Jay chose to sit facing his back. He wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself if he were any closer. "It hurts, but not enough to waste your medicine on." He selflessly answers, leaning into Jay's hands. He sighs in content as Jay works up and down his back, loosening up the muscles in his shoulders and around his hips before he pulls away. 

In their few moments of peaceful silence, Jungwon determines Jay is someone he wants. He likes the way Jay lets him push him around verbally and a little physically then puts him back in his place. He likes how Jay takes care of him with his nimble fingers and soft voice. He likes the way his bitemarks look on Jay's skin and how easy it was to make Jay blush. He wants more of it. 

His thoughts drift back to last night, how Jay said he was going to get attached. The memory makes him shiver with enjoyment. 

_Good, get attached. I'm not letting you go._

He was so submerged in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Jay disappearing into his closet. A mostly clothed Jay emerges, slipping a white turtleneck over his upper body and Jungwon lets out an audible sigh of displeasure. The two share a look, Jungwon's a little more intense, but eventually he caves and smiles. He knew Jay would be embarrassed if Sunghoon saw the hickeys, but he kind of wanted that.

Jay was his trophy to show off. He just needed to be patient and wait for the blonde to realize.

"Jay hyung~. Can you hand me your phone?" He draws out the boy's name with a whiny breath, catching the older off guard. 

Jay eyes him with an eyebrow lifted in a silent question but grabs his phone from his dresser regardless. He passes it to Jungwon and watches him beam in gratitude before he heads to the bathroom to fix his hair. 

Jungwon watches Jay for a moment, admiring the way he tries to fluff his still wet hair with a quiet laugh before he busies himself with the older's phone. He presses the power button and watches the electronic kick to life, grinning at the boy's selfie background. He swipes the lock screen, surprised there was no type of lock, and the phone immediately opens to his chat with Sunghoon. 

He didn't mean to snoop but his eyes fall over a few particular words and he hums out in confusion. "You came in me?" 

Jay chokes on his spit and lurches back to stare at Jungwon with wide eyes. "I- uh. I didn't mean to, I promise. The condom broke, I only found out when I was cleaning you and saw my- my cum in you." He winces at his explanation, expecting Jungwon to be mad or to yell at him. "I'm clean, but we can go get tested together if you don't believe me. I'd understand if you didn't."

Jungwon peers at Jay for a few moments, long enough to make the older uncomfortable, before he shamelessly says, "That's kinda hot." He watches Jay let out a long breath and he snickers, shaking his head while he opens the contacts in his phone. "We don't need to get tested, it'd be a waste of time and money."

"What do you mean? I _came_ in you, that's not something we should skip over like that. When was the last time you got tested?" Jay presses, not wanting to let the topic slide away so easily. As much as he likes Jungwon and enjoys the idea of raw dogging him, it wasn't safe.

"I've never had a reason to get tested for STDs, hyung. Stop worrying so much," Jungwon huffs as he types his phone number into Jay's contact list, sending himself a text message so he wouldn't have to wait for the older to message him.

"So you always use condoms, right?" He presses further cautiously.

"Sure, you could say that."

" ' _Sure'_? You don't-"

"Oh my god, do I need to spell it out for you?" Jungwon could feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He didn't have enough patience to deal with these nonsensical questions. "I've never had sex before, so I've never had to get checked out!" He tosses the phone to his side and leans back against the headboard, his arms crossing in front of him in irritation.

So many emotions were coursing through Jay and all of them were visible. Jungwon would've thought it was cute, how Jay wore his heart on his sleeve, if he wasn't aggravated with the blonde. 

_He's a lot denser than I thought he'd be._

"You've- You were a virgin?" Jay stammers, the disbelief obvious on his face. "You should've told me before we- I could've prepared you so much better! No wonder you haven't moved from the bed, how much does it actually hurt?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to go easy on me. I liked everything that we did yesterday, okay? I would've stopped you if I didn't."

Jay stares at the younger as everything they did the night before plays in his head. How the fuck could a virgin know how to do that much and be _that_ good at it? 

"So," he licks his lips, "Your virginity doesn't mean anything to you? I'm not going to have to baby you around or anything, right?"

Jungwon feels his lips curve up in a smirk and he pats the space in front of him, gesturing for Jay to join him. The blonde hesitates as if he had any other option before he sits on the edge of the bed. He doesn't turn to face Jungwon so he rests his chin on Jay's shoulder, chuckling when he stiffens. 

"My virginity means nothing. I came here to relax, sleeping with you was just a bonus." Jungwon slides his hand up Jay's back and up into his hair, carding his fingers through his golden locks.

"But I think I want more of you now." He breathes his words against Jay's neck and relishes in the boy's shiver.

Jay's eyes fall shut and his hands find purchase in his sheets, balling the fabric in his hand. "M-," he clears his throat when his voice cracks. "More how?" Jungwon's hand stroking his hair felt so nice. His touch was delicate and controlled and he almost leans into the touch, only narrowly catching himself. 

"I want to do it with you again. I wanna see you fall apart from my touch over and over again. You sound so cute when I tease you, I want to be the only reason you make those sounds."

Jay feels his face flush of any color and he bites down on his tongue when Jungwon's warm breath sifts over one of the marks he made yesterday. He feels the younger play with the top of his turtleneck, pulling it back to let the elastic snap against his skin.

"It's more than that though. I like it when you blush. Did you know your ears turn red too?" Jungwon flicks his tongue against Jay's earlobe and the older bites down harder.

"The way you took care of me yesterday, it felt amazing. You were gentle and I want to see more of that side of you. When we cuddled and you touched my hair, that made me feel," Jungwon is the one to shiver this time, thinking back to every emotion Jay sparked in him. "so many things. You make everything feel comfortable and I want more."

Jay sucks in a deep breath and clenches his jaw. How was he supposed to react? This was so sudden and his mind scrambles for answers. 

"You feel like that because it was your first time. How I treated you has nothing to do with it." He mumbles.

Silence fills the air and the warmth on his neck is gone. Jay glances at the younger, expecting to see a teary-eyed boy. Rejection is hard to take but he didn't need another person in his life who could make him vulnerable. 

However, this wasn't the case. Jungwon looked focused, like he was trying to recall all the equations from his calculus class at once. 

"Mm, I don't think that's it. I could've done the same thing I did to you, to Jake, and I wouldn't feel the same. He's pretty clingy and we've cuddled a _lot,_ but I've never felt this with him. " He waits for Jay's response but the older still seems unsure. With a playful elbow, he adds, "I think I just like idiots."

Jay gapes at him before he's pulling away, pushing Jungwon's hands off of his body. "I am _not_ an idiot!" He gasps out, his playful tone calming Jungwon's nerves. "I take AP calc and physics and I _still_ manage to keep a 4.0 GPA!"

"Oh, really? Me too, I don't know how you can throw parties like this with the work the teachers give."

"You take those too?" Jay asks, bewildered. He really got lucky with this one. "How come I've never seen you are school? I would've brought you back here so much sooner."

Jungwon laughs and jauntily slaps Jay's chest. "Probably because I haven't been here as long as you. I'm only a sophomore, there's no way we would be in the same class."

" **Sophomore**??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ship do you guys want to see next? I'd love suggestions :D

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on very little sleep so if I have grammatical errors, please let me know :)  
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed ;D


End file.
